gaudian angel
by teamswanqueen
Summary: cop doc tamsin and lauren are hiding there feelings for eachother
1. Chapter 1

It had been a while since Lauren and Tamsin had talked Lauren had been busy trying to turn Fae human and herself Fae and Tamsin had been busy dealing with her broken heart that Bo Dennis had caused her to have. All because Tamsin had fallen in love with Bo and Bo didn't have those kinds of feelings for the Valkyrie. Tamsin was sitting at her desk at work when her cell phone rings. she looks down at her phone not knowing the number and answers it wondering who it was as the voice on the other end starts talking quickly "hey slow down I can't understand what you're saying who is this " Tamsin asks as the women on the other end clears her throat "Tamsin its Lauren there's something I need to discuss with you it's important can you come over to the lab " Tamsin raises an eyebrow as she listens to Lauren talk wondering what exactly Lauren needed to talk to her about. Tamsin waits till Lauren's done talking "I'll be over there in about 10 mins Lauren and then we can talk. " Tamsin stands and grabs her jacket then ends the call. She grabs the keys to her truck and heads out of the station. She gets into her car and starts it and drives to Lauren's lab. Once there she gets out of her car and walks inside and down to Lauren's lab.

she sits in one of the doctors rolling chairs as she sees Lauren deep in thought working on something as she gives a small smirk "what is it you needed to talk to me about doc" Lauren looks up from her work and walks over I figured it out " Tamsin made the most confused looking face she possible could " you figured what out doctor" Lauren laughs a bit and grins " well I figured out how to make myself Fae" Tamsin looks at her concerned and raises an eyebrow "I didn't think you were actually serous on doing that Lauren that can be extremely dangerous for you it may not work" Tamsin voice was filled with concern. Lauren looks at Tamsin "since when do you care so much Tamsin" Tamsin sighs and laughs "I don't "she shrugs a bit "what says this is even gonna work for you doc" Lauren looks at her "I already tried it on evony I turned her human so I know what I did works for turning Fae human so I know this will work for me "

Tamsin looks at her" good luck with that doc " she stands shaking her head and walks out back to her car Tamsin knew it was a bad idea for the doc to even try something as risky as turning herself Fae but she knew there was no way in trying to convince the doctor it was a bad idea. Tamsin decided it was best to just leave it be and go back to the hotel she was staying at seeing as she couldn't stay in the same place as bo without a fight happening. Lauren sat at her desk after Tamsin looking at the syringe that had the DNA to change her Fae she had a date with bo tonight and wanted to surprise her with her newfound Fae powers hoping it be ok with her she knew there was a chance she wouldn't be OK with these new powers she had weighed the odds and injected herself with the Fae DNA and waited for something to happen she ran test the rest of the day.


	2. Chapter 2

Lauren got dressed in a nice buttoned up shirt and some nice pants and goes to meet Bo outside for their date for that night. She smiles slowly at Bo as she walks next to her in silence. What do you say we go there to eat tonight she points to a restaurant that was across the street she walks across the street and walks inside asking for a table for two then follows the waitress and sits down waiting for bo once bo sits down Lauren takes the menu and looks at it seeing they had some shrimp fettuccine and smiles I'll have the shrimp fettuccine please and a bottle of your finest wine were celebrating tonight. Bo looks at Lauren what exactly we celebrating Bo are asked as she looks at the menu and orders a cheeseburger and fries for herself. Lauren looks at her well it can wait till we get our food and a glass of wine. So Bo how was your day solve any big cases? Bo shakes her head no not today Lauren.

They both make small chitchat while they wait for their food to arrive. Lauren and Bo had both had one glass of wine. Lauren takes a bite of her shrimp fettuccine and sips on her now newly filled glass of wine as she looks at bo so I tested out something today bo. Lauren smiles wide looking very proud of herself for what she had done. Bo raises an eyebrow what exactly did you do Lauren? What are we celebrating? Lauren smiles even bigger and leans across the table and whispers between the little space between Bo's and hers face why you don't kiss me and find out. Bo laughs a bit and shakes her head Lauren I think you've had enough wine she moves Lauren's glass to her side but leans forward closing the space between them as she kisses Lauren gently. Lauren smiles and kisses bo back and places her hand on bos cheek as she parts her lips Deeping the kiss and feeds off of bo and then pulls away with a smile surprise she smiles pretty proud of herself.

Bo looks at Lauren in shock and dismay she pulls away quickly after feeling Lauren feed off her a bit what the hell Lauren what did you do! She was a bit angry and frustrated she liked Lauren as a human. Lauren looks at her what's wrong I thought you would like this. I thought you would be OK with this. I mean im not human im Fae like you. You don't have to feed off other people anymore you can just feed off me I would finally be enough for you Bo. Aren't you happy about that? Bo looked shocked and pushes out her chair and looks at her Lauren I was fine with you being human I loved it I didn't care if you weren't Fae you are smart and loving and caring.

Bo sighs and shakes her head slowly but you being Fae that's not what I want for us I was happy with the way you were. Lauren looks at Bo well this is what I am now im not human im Fae can't you just deal with that Bo. Bo looked down no Lauren I can't! She walks off shaking her head leaving the restaurant and walks home. Lauren looks dumbfounded and confused all at the same time as she watches Bo leave and sits at the now empty table for a while before she gets up and goes to her place to sleep off the alcohol and the sadness of the break up between her and Bo. When Lauren gets home she climbs into bed and thinks to herself that she hopes tomorrow would be a better day that maybe bo would think about it and just come back and tell her everything was gonna be OK and that they would work it out she was hoping that what happened tonight was just a dream.


	3. Chapter 3

Lauren gets up bright and early the next morning with a mild headache and walks into her kitchen and grabs a couple of aspirin. She gets dressed for her day and leaves heading straight to the lab. When she gets there she picks up her phone and looks at it seeing if bo had even sent her a text she sighs softly seeing bo hadn't texted her, so she pulls up Tamsin number and text the words need to take a blood sample from you would you mind coming down to the lab for about 10 mins. Tamsin gets Lauren's text message and sighs she had just woken up and looks at her phone seeing a text from Lauren and mumbles to herself. She gets up and goes and gets dressed, grabs her keys and leaves for Lauren's lab. Tamsin shows up at Lauren's lab about 20 mins later and walks inside seeing none of the usual people around and walks down the Lauren's lab. She opens the door quietly and sees Lauren working on something at the table she stays quiet and watches her for a bit not saying a word.

Lauren kept working as she starts walking over to another table with a glass filled with some liquid. Tamsin smirks and looks at her hey hot-pants! She says loudly. Lauren jumps dropping the glass onto the floor as it breaks into pieces. She quickly bends down to start picking them up and looks over at Tamsin. Damn it! Tamsin did you have to scare the crap out of me. She grabs one of the pieces of glass not paying attention as she talks to Tamsin and the glass cuts her hand, she cringes and looks down seeing the cut and shakes her head ignoring the pain. Tamsin walks over quickly to help her pick up the broken glass sorry doc I didn't think you would you know drop the glass like you did. I didn't think it scare you either.

Lauren looks at her you didn't scare me she lies looking at the glass that was in her hand as she throws it in the trash and goes to pick up more. Tamsin looks at her slowly and sees the cut on her hand and a look of concern crosses her face for the briefest second and then she looks at her as she grabs the doctor's hand examining the cut for a second and stands up. I'll pick up the rest of this doc as soon as I take care of that cut on your hand she looks at her go sit in the chair. she points at the chair firmly telling her to do it and not asking. Lauren looks at her with confusion it's only a small cut Tamsin its nothing to worry about I can take care of it. Tamsin looks at her glaring a bit and walks over grabbing the first aid kit off the wall and walks over to the table and sighs seeing Lauren hadn't moved from where the glass had broke she sighs and shakes her head hot pants if you don't get your cute ass in this chair so I can see that cut I will come over there and pick you up and put you in this chair.

Lauren raises an eyebrow and laughs a bit and walks over and sits down spinning around so she faces the table as she holds out her hand for Tamsin to look at. Tamsin opens the first aid box and looks at the cut on Lauren's hand and grabs the rubbing alcohol off the counter and puts a towel underneath her hand and then dumps some of the rubbing alcohol over the cut as she looks over at Lauren slowly and then grabs some gauze some first aid tape and some Neosporin from the first aid kit. she looks at the cut again seeing it wouldn't need stitches so she made sure to clean out the cut put some Neosporin on the cut and put gauze over it and secure it with the medical tape she smiles looking at her handy work. Lauren watches her and smirks you said I had a cute ass she laughs a bit.

Tamsin shakes her head and looks at her I said no such thing she quickly moves away from the table and puts the stuff back in the medical kit and cleans up the glass the rest of the way. Lauren looks at her im pretty sure you said cute ass Tamsin. Tamsin shakes her head and looks at her slowly and dumps out the glass into the trash and walks over to the table Lauren was at and stands next to her and changes the subject let's get this blood sample over with and taken doc. Lauren nods and goes and grabs a needle and walks back over to her and takes the blood sample from her.


End file.
